Marbell Higashi
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Allgemeines Marbell Higashi, ''ist zu beginn der Serie 12 Jahre alt. Sie lebt in Kiri-Gakure und gehört zum Higashi Clan. Sie gehört zum ärmeren Teil des Clans. Ihre Eltern lebten schon immer im 2. Bereich. Marbell ist ein Einzelkind, jedoch hat sie viele Freunde im Dorf. Meistens trainierte sie jedoch, denn Ihr Vater ist der Ranghöchste Ninja im Bereich 2. (Anführer der Kriegstruppen) und für seine brillianten Pläne sehr bekannt. Eines Tages will sie gegen Ihn Kämpfen und beweißen, was sie kann. In der Ninja Akademie ist sie Jahrgangsbeste gewesen und bildete zusammen mit Saito Higashi und Midori Higashi das Team 2. Jedoch hielt, das Team nur knapp 3 Monate an, bis Marbell den Clan verlies. Erscheinung Marbell ist ein junges Mädchen. Sie hat dunkel bordeaux farbenes Haar und blaue Augen. Sie trägt eine Art Kimono aus sehr leichtem Stoff, damit sie ihre schwäche an Geschwindigkeit und Taijutsu nicht zusätzlich mit schweren Klamotten belastet. Außerdem trägt sie dunkelblaue Shorts und dunkelgraue Stiefel ohne Absatz. Früher, hatte Marbell langes Haar und andere Klamotten, doch sie wechselte ihren Style anfang der Shippuden Folgen, denn die langen Haare waren nur eine Belastung im Kampf, was sie bemerkte, als sie einen Übungskampf gegen Sasuke machte, und er sie an den Haaren festhalten konnte. Sasuke gab ihr dann den "Befehl", sie einfach abzuschneiden, ansonsten würde er sie nicht loslassen. Diese Szene hatte er wohl noch damals, bei der Chunin Auswahlprüfung im Kopf, als Sakura in dieser Situation war. Marbell zögerte nicht lang, seitdem trägt sie die Haare kurz. Charakter Marbell ist eher eine stille Person, doch wenn es um einen Kampf geht, kann sie sich kaum in zaum halten. Sie muss bei jeder Aktion sofort dabei sein. Außerdem verlässt viel zu oft die sicheren Zone des Clans um zu trainieren, denn sie hasst jede minute die sie unter Kumos Herrschaft ertragen muss. Sie drängt ihre Eltern beinahe täglich dazu, dass sie zusammen mit ihr den Clan verlassen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Marbell lässt sich von keinem etwas vorschreiben, sie hat stehts ihren eigenen Willen, der sie oft in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Ihre Sturheit und Ihr Stolz sind beinahe kaum zu brechen, meist hasst sie es wenn ihr jemand sagt, was zu tun ist. Lediglich ihren Seinsei´s gegenüber hat sie großen Respekt, auch andere starke Ninjas respektiert sie. Ihre Einstellung ist simpel - von stärkeren kann man immer etwas lernen. Das ist auch der Grund, warum sie ihren Clan verlässt und zu Orochimaru´s Seite wechselt. Hat man einmal Marbells Vertrauen gewonnen, wird man sie so schnell nicht wieder los, denn sie würde für jeden Menschen, der ihr wichtig ist, Ihr Leben lassen. Marbell ist in Sasuke verliebt, was sie sich jedoch nie eingestehen will. Karin bemerkt dies allerdings und sieht Marbell als Ihre Konkurrentin an, wesswegen sich die beiden nicht so gut verstehen. Allerdings halten beide zusammen, wenn es darum geht das Team oder gar Sasuke zu helfen. Familie Daisuke Higashi (Vater) Sayuri Higashi (Mutter) Marbell´s Kindheit Ihre Kindheit war alles andere als schön. Sie hatte zwar viel Freunde in ihrem Bereich des Clans, jedoch interessierte sie sich wenig für ihren Clan, sie hasste Kumo, den Clananführer seit sie denken kann. Denn Ihr Vater, Daisuke Higashi wurde ständig auf Missionen und Kriege geschickt daher war er kaum Zuhause. Marbell wusste auch nie, ob ihr Vater überhaupt wieder Nachhause kommt. Doch der wahre Grund, wesshalb sie Kumo so hasst, ist, das Ihr Vater alles für den Clan tut, und es ihm nie Gedankt wird. Obwohl er so oft Kumo´s Leben gerettet hatte, nahm er Daisuke alles an Geld der verdiente und es würde ihn nicht Interessieren, wenn Daisuke im Kampf sterben würde. Natürlich hasste sie auch Kumo´s arrogante und gleichgültige Art. Schon als kleines Mädchen, drängte sie Ihre Eltern ständig dazu, dass sie doch den Clan verlassen sollten, doch das ginge nicht so einfach, meinte Ihre Mutter zu Ihr. Training bei Orochimaru Marbell ist Orochimaru mehrmals auf einer Ihrer Trainingsreisen begegenet. Er hat von einem seiner Spione erfahren, dass ein Mädchen, des Clans, welchen er nicht erreichen kann, stehts die sichere Zone, aus dem Nebel verlässt. Da Orochimaru, mit Kumo noch eine Rechnung offen hat, überredete er Marbell, dass sie Ihren Clan verlässt, um mit ihm zu kommen, denn sie brauche noch mehr training bevor sie Kumo, für Orochimaru töten kann. Marbell sieht in Orochimaru einen großen Ninja, der Ihr die Kraft geben kann, um den verhassten Clanführer zu töten. Sasuke kahm erst einige Monate später zu Orochimaru, als Marbell. Orochimaru gab Ihr anfangs jedoch kein' '''Mal des Fluches, welch er Ursprünglich vor hatte, sie nach dem Racheakt gegen Kumo, wieder fallen zu lassen. Allerdings erwies sie sich als sehr stark und loyal, was Orochimaru dazu brachte, ihr das Himmelssiegel zu geben. Marbell nutzt die Kraft des Mal´s jedoch nicht, oft, denn sie empfindet es als "geliehene Kraft" die nicht aus eigenem Antrieb erschaffen wurde. Später, als Itachi Itachi das Schwert von Totsuka,gegen Orochimaru verwendet, gelingt es Ihr, die Kraft, des Himmelssiegels zu absorbieren. Marbell & Sasuke Marbell ist heimlich in Sasuke verliebt, jedoch gesteht sie es sich selbst nicht ein. Sie weiß, dass Sasuke diese schwärmereien von Karin hasst. Marbell hing sehr an Orochimaru, was sie Sasuke lang übel nahm, als er ihn absorbierte. Nichtsdestotrotz, tritt sie Sasukes Team bei. Sasuke hältl viel von Marbell, denn er sieht in ihr eine sehr gute Kunoichi. Vorallem vor ihrem Kekkei Genkai ist er beeindruckt. Er benutzt sie oft für Spionage, denn dafür ist sie wie geschaffen. Ihre Nebel Jutsus geben ihr die beste Tarnung, falls sie doch einmal entdeckt wird. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Marbell © by me